


Yellow Powder of Death

by LiamsDarlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsDarlin/pseuds/LiamsDarlin
Summary: Comments are appreciated :)





	Yellow Powder of Death

They should of drove. She should have known. It was in the middle was freaking May, it was sunny, all the flowers were blooming. It was a beautiful day.

And the pollen count was through the roof.

“ _Hh_.. h’kschiew! H’esch!” Nora covered her nose with the tissue, which was already damp from her previous fit. She let out a groan, willing the itchiness in her sinuses to go away.

“It’s bad today, huh?”

She looked over at Bella, who was obviously not suffering from the same yellow powder of doom that she was. These ten blocks to campus were absolutely torturous.

“Yes,” Nora blew her nose, knowing how gross she must look and sound.

“Did you take anything this morning?” Bella asked, her eyes soft with concern.

Nora shook her head. “Not like it does anything for me- _hehh_ … anyway-ay.. _hehh_ … ‘eschh! H’eschew!”

She caught the sneezes in the tissue last minute, catching the spray before it got all over her shirt. Shoving the tissue into her pocket, she reached down for another one, pulling it out and blowing her nose.

Bella _tsked_ her, shaking her head. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay home today? It’s just one class.”

Nora looked at her like she had just suggested the unthinkable.

“No way! I can’t miss! I-I- _heh_!” She covered her nose just she let out three wet sneezes in rapid succession, followed by one more with a longer build-up of hitching that left her feeling miserable.

“Okay, but let me know if you need anything,” Bella told her, giving her a look that meant ‘I mean it’ before parting ways to head for her class.

Nora waved good-bye, still holding the tissue to her nose with one hand. She sighed, shoving the now-useless tissue into her pocket and reached for another.

There was just one problem.

She was out.

 

The next two hours of lecture were torture. Not only was she out of tissues, but the damned professor decided to leave the window _open_ during the lecture.

She found herself sneezing every thirty seconds, and the sleeve of her jacket was soaked with her own mucus and saliva. Her eyes were streaming allergic tears and all around she just felt awful.

And, her eyes were itching like _crazy_! She wished she had just worn her glasses today, instead of these damn contacts. She wanted to claw them out of her eyes so bad.

“ _Etschh_!” She sneezed into a sleeved hand, sniffling thickly, which only aggravated the itchiness in her sinuses further. “ _Etschh_! T’ _sshh_! ‘ _Eschh_! Heh’tshew! _Hehh_ … Heh’etschh!”

She noticed people turning around to look at her, and she shrunk down into her seat, sniffling pathetically. She wiped at her nose with her sleeve, but it felt like it did no good.

She couldn’t even focus. All she could think about was how it felt like someone had lined her sinuses with feathers. Her nose was red and irritated from all the sneezing, and it was becoming more and more sensitive to even the slightest stimuli. Even the slightest breeze from outside…

“ET’ _schhh_! _HEH-hehh’ETSCHH_!” She didn’t even have time to cover. She ducked her head down, sending the secretions flying onto the desk and her shirt. She felt her nose still dripping and she quickly covered it with her hands and stood up, leaving the the room without excusing herself.

All but running, she pushed through the bathroom door and ran to the sink. She sighed with relief when she splashed the cool water onto her face.

“How’s the lecture going?”

Nora froze, glancing to her right to see Bella standing at the sink, staring at her. She groaned, closing her eyes.

“I ran outta tissues…” She sniffed, her voice sounded strained and congested. She grabbed for a paper towel to blow her nose, but Bella snatched it and placed a travel pack of Kleenex into her hand instead.

“That’s going to rub your nose even more raw. Use those.”

“Th-thanks…” Nora immediately ripped into it, feeling relief when the lotion tissue touched her nose. She blew thickly, using several tissues before her airway was finally cleared.

“Seriously though, how are you doing?” Bella asked, her voice coated with concern.

Nora let out a sigh. “Damn Professor has the window open… there is pollen flying everywhere in there.” She sniffed, and as if to prove her point she let out another two rapid-fire sneezes.

“You sure you don’t want to skip? I’m done for the day. We can go home, and I can go and get you some of that fancy nasal spray and some stronger allergy meds. And all the lotion tissues you could want,” Bella smiled, putting a hand on Nora’s shoulder.

Nora smiled back. “That does sound nice… I’m so tired of snee- _heh_ … sneez- _h’Eschhew_!”

“Well then let’s go,” Bella grabbed Nora’s hand and led her out of the bathroom and toward the doors to go back outside.

 

The walk home was even worse than to walk to campus. Every few steps Nora was stopping to sneeze, her nose running like a faucet that even the tissues could not contain. Bella was now officially worried as she did her best to lead her friend back to their home.

“Ugh.. ‘m can’t.. _heh_ \- can’t stop… _hehh_ … K’tschhew! Et’ _schh_! _Hehh_ -eshiew!”

“I know… I’m sorry I didn’t bring the car. It was just such a nice day…” Bella sighed.

“That- _heh_ … that’s the problem- _heh_.. H’ _etschh_!” Nora stuck to keeping the tissue pressed to her nose, since she couldn’t stop sneezing long enough to remove it.

“We’re almost there, just a couple more blocks,”

“If I don’t die by then,” Nora sniffed. She wasn’t one to complain if she could help it, but damn, all she wanted was her humidifier, her glasses, and a nap.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, and a few dozen more sneezes later, Bella opened the door to their apartment.

Nora collapsed onto the couch, letting out a series of sneezes into one of the throw pillows.

“I’m going to go run to the store. I’ll be back soon, Nora,” Bella promised, closing the door.

With a groan, Nora let out another three sneezes, each one using more force than the last. Her energy was completely drained from the effort it took to just keep sneezing.

She forced herself to get up and go into the bathroom. First thing she did was take out those god-forsaken contacts. She put them in their case and ran cold water over her face, rinsing out her eyes and rinsing the allergic tears and snot from her cheeks and lip.

She sneezed twice more, but the itchiness in her sinuses was calming down. Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her humidifier from her room and brought it out to the living room. She filled it up with water, adding a couple drops of lavender essential oil. Then she grabbed a throw blankets and curled up on the couch, breathing in the stream and letting it soothe her inflamed airways.

When Bella returned, Nora was fast asleep on the couch, snoring from the congestion still clogging her nose.

She smiled, setting the bag on the counter and walking over the kneel in front of her best friend. She brushed the hair out of Nora’s face, tucking it behind her ear. Nora’s nose was still pink and raw, but not as bad as it had been earlier. Hopefully the worst was behind them, at least for today. Allergy season was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
